


Little Miss Bad

by windsorblue



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-12
Updated: 2007-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windsorblue/pseuds/windsorblue





	Little Miss Bad

  
  
  
  
**Entry tags:**   
|   
[1x2xr](http://postwarmiracles.livejournal.com/tag/1x2xr), [drabble](http://postwarmiracles.livejournal.com/tag/drabble), [duo](http://postwarmiracles.livejournal.com/tag/duo), [gw](http://postwarmiracles.livejournal.com/tag/gw), [heero](http://postwarmiracles.livejournal.com/tag/heero), [r](http://postwarmiracles.livejournal.com/tag/r), [relena](http://postwarmiracles.livejournal.com/tag/relena)  
  
---|---  
  
_  
**(drabble) (gw) Little Miss Bad (1x2xR, R-ish)**   
_   
written as a Valentine's Day drabble for [](http://kaigou.livejournal.com/profile)[**kaigou**](http://kaigou.livejournal.com/)  
 **title:** Little Miss Bad  
 **fandom:** Gundam Wing  
 **pairing:** Heero/Duo/Relena  
 **rating:** R

It took a moment of nerve-working-up for Duo to finally manage to speak. "When I said you should rejoice in your inner bad girl, I had no idea it was going to go in this direction."

Relena laughed, soft as breath. She stood over him - lap-straddling, almost, if either he was higher up off the floor or if she was down closer to his level - looked down at him and smiled something downright devilish. "What direction did you think it was going to go in, then?"

"I dunno - a crazy outfit, maybe. Maybe some expensive shoes." Duo's eyes wandered up Relena's legs, up her body, to her face and then back down slowly, enjoying the view. "Although I guess we got that, too."

"Indeed." With a gloved hand, Relena tipped Duo's face up, curved finger to Duo's chin. "Disappointed?"

"Not at all," Duo replied, all but tripping over his own tongue to do so in the timely fashion merited by his situation.

Relena bent at the waist, and when her nose was just-this-far from Duo's, Duo chanced a glance through her legs to where Heero was sitting, tied to a chair, bound-and-gagged-and in prime viewing space for a clear shot up Relena's tiny excuse for a skirt. Best seat in the house, and Duo almost envied Heero until Relena's tongue flick-teased over his mouth.

"Good," Relena murmured, under-her-breath-sexy. "Because these shoes cost three hundred fucking dollars, and I would hate to think they were ineffective."

Duo shivered. "I love it when you swear."

Relena laughed again and grabbed Duo's hair, tugging - not-gently - tipping his head back. "Bringing out the big guns, just for you."

"I've got a pretty big gun here for you, too."

Relena shifted to press her foot into his crotch, and Duo hissed when he heard Heero choke out a moan behind his gag. "So I see."  



End file.
